pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris (game)
Iris (Japanese: アイリス Airisu) is the eighth and last Gym Leader of the Unova region in the Pokémon White Version only. She lives in Opelucid City, and specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Legend Badge if he/she defeats her. In Pokémon Black and White, Iris first meets the player in Castelia City, where she helps Bianca train her Pokémon. In the Summer season Iris will go visit Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia in Undella Town. She is the Unova Champion two years later, in Black and White 2. Background If you talk to one of the veterans in Drayden's house in Pokémon Black, she will say that she trained Iris but she was already strong before she was trained. Sprites In the anime Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;First Battle ;Elite Four Challenge Mode Gallery Iris at the Gym.png|Iris at the Gym Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is 竜の心を　知る　娘 / Ryuu no kokoro wakaru musume "The girl who understands the hearts of dragons" *Iris is considered the second Black character in Pokémon, with Lenora being the first and Marshal being the third. *In the anime she is the first, since she made her anime debut before Lenora did. * Iris slightly resembles Zekrom, while Drayden resembles Reshiram. ** Although her hair looks like an Emolga (also she owns one in the anime). * Drayden is said to be Iris's mentor and plans to let her run the Gym when he retires. * Iris and Clair are both eighth Gym Leaders in their region and they both use Dragon-type Pokémon. * Iris is named after the Iris Flower which is native to Africa and North America. * Iris and Drayden are the only Dragon-type Gym Leaders to use pure Dragon-types. * Iris is the first Gym Leader since Erika to retain their Japanese name in the English translations. * Iris and Drayden use the same teams but have differences in gender and the ability of their Druddigon. Drayden has an all-male team with a Rough Skin Druddigon, while Iris has an all-female team with a Sheer Force Druddigon. * Iris is the only Unova Gym Leader without a second occupation. * In Pokemon Black and White, Iris and Drayden's Haxorus was underleveled as Fraxure does not evolve until Level 48. This was changed in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, with her Haxorus' level increased by 16 as the Champion. * She offers to teach Draco Meteor to the player after the Elite Four have been defeated the first time in Black. * She is one of the Gym Leader that her name doesn't represent her type and the only Unova Gym Leader to do so. * Iris is the youngest Champion to date after Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. * Iris is the second Champion since Lance to use Dragon-Type Pokémon. ** Iris is also the second female champion with the first being Sinnoh's Cynthia. * Iris is the second Gym Leader that becomes the Champion in the following game and overthrows their mentor. The first was Wallace and they were both the eighth Gym Leaders in their regions. * Ironically, though Iris specializes in -type Pokémon, only half of her Pokémon are -type in Black 2 and White 2, and she even uses a Lapras, an Ice-type. * As the champion, Iris seems to be dressed like a princess. In addition, her hairstyle resembles a Hydreigon. Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Generation V Characters Category:Champions